1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to linear displacement transducers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such transducers are used to provide an electrical output signal which varies with linear displacement of a mechanical element. Thus, for example, the output signal may vary in dependence on the position of a piston relative to a cylinder in a hydraulic actuator.